Patch Pelt
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |kit=Patch Pelt |mother=Milkweed |father=Leaf |sisters=Beech Tail, Shivering Rose, Morning Fire |brother=Hazel Burrow |half-brother=Thistle |half-sisters=Clover, Bramble |livebooks=''Thunderstar's Echo, ''Shadowstar's Life |deadbooks=Unknown }} Patch Pelt is a small ginger-and-black tom. History In the Novellas ''Thunderstar's Echo :Patch Pelt and his sister, Beech Tail, are Milkweed and Leaf's newest litter of kits. When their father attempts to bring them prey, Pink Eyes argues, saying that fresh-kill goes into the pile, and it doesn't matter if Milkweed has new kits or not. They argue for a moment before Thunderstar tells them to stop, and Leaf later goes into the nursery to give the prey to his mate and kits. :Violet Dawn complains that she's hungry all the time. Milkweed comforts her saying that she felt the same way before Patch Pelt and Beech Tail. The two kits play-fight, Patch Pelt flinging himself at his sister and claiming that he's the biggest and strongest. Beech Tail tells him that he's no bigger than a vole. Milkweed calms the two down and purrs them that they're kicking up mud. When the hunting patrol comes back, Patch Pelt asks if he can have the shrew that they caught. Violet Dawn tells his mother that he can have it, stating that kits need to eat. :After Milkweed scents dogs near the camp, Thunderstar grabs the wide-eyed Patch Pelt and forces him up a tree while Milkweed helps Beech Tail. Thunderstar notes that if the dogs had reached camp, the littermates would be safe. The ginger leader looks around, noticing that Patch Pelt and Beech Tail are safe among their Clanmates. While debating what to do about the dogs, Thunderstar remembers his own littermates, and how they had been smaller than Patch Pelt and his sister when they were killed. :When the ThunderClan leader calls all cats for a Clan meeting, Patch Pelt and Beech Tail, who were about to be bustled into the nursery, look up at Thunderstar with weary faces. He amends his call, since the two can't catch their own prey yet. :Milkweed, Patch Pelt, and Beech Tail are awoken along with the rest of the Clan from hearing Violet Dawn wail. Thunderstar announces Lightning Tail's death, and Milkweed recalls that the black tom was one of the first cats to welcome Patch Pelt and his sister, and how the kits loved him. :Violet Dawn starts kitting and Milkweed moves Patch Pelt and Beech Tail out of the nursery. After, Violet Dawn delivers four kits, Milkweed comes back inside and nurses Beech Tail and Patch Pelt on the other side of the den. Thunderstar notes that the two littermates looked small that morning, but how big they looked next to his kits. Later, Thunderstar comes back from a Gathering, and he sees Owl Eyes distracting Milkweed's kits so she can eat. Shadowstar's Life : Kin Members '''Mother:' :Milkweed: Father: ''' :Leaf: '''Sisters: :Beech Tail: :Shivering Rose: :Morning Fire: Brother: :Hazel Burrow: Half-Sisters: :Clover: :Bramble: Half-Brother: :Thistle: Tree Quotes : Notes and references ru:Пятнистая Шкуркаfi:Patch Peltfr:Patch Pelt Category:Males Category:Kits Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Minor characters Category:Thunderstar's Echo characters Category:Shadowstar's Life characters